


To Dorne

by DancingSnowflakes23



Series: The Sunset Kingdoms [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Rhaegar is a Prince of the Valyrian Empire, The Targaryens have never taken Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: This is actually the second part. Don't be confused.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: The Sunset Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122548
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The body of the dragon felt like the hot breath of a brazier. Even at night, she didn’t feel cold. Even more marvellous was the feeling of soaring over the clouds, leaving behind the life she had known.

Still, at times her heart she longed to return home to Winterfell. Only that night, she had dreamed of prowling through the woods in the body of a wolf. The smell of pines had filled her nose then and the snow had melted beneath her paws. It had reminded her of her childhood when she been gifted a direwolf pup of her own.

Storm she had called it. Its fur had been dark grey and its eyes golden like sunlight. She had loved that pup and raised it until it was strong and as wild as Lyanna herself. Then, her brother and father had perished and she had been forced to leave her freedom behind.

Naturally, she had not been able to take her wolf with her. Yet, in her dreams she had often returned to her, but less with every passing year she had spent in the south.

And now her dreams had returned. Was it a sign?

She couldn’t tell, but she hoped it was.

Lyanna could need some hope. She was far away from home and in the company of a stranger, who had claimed her as his wife.

Even so, he had made no attempt to touch her. He had treated her more like a travelling companion than one would treat a wife.

Even after days of travel, she could not make sense of the young prince. He hardly spoke and spend most of his time caring for his dragon. At times, she wondered if they communicated over some secret language because the silver-winged beast always knew what he wanted before he voiced these thoughts openly.

"In a day we will reach Dorne,“ he told her that morning as he was fastening the saddle unto he dragon’s back. The large silver-winged beast lay curled around a tree, tendrils of smoke rising from his nostrils. "Have you ever travelled to Sunspear?“

Lyanna, who had slept only a handful of feet away from the dragon felt his heat even from afar.

"No,“ Lyanna replied and fastened her cloak tighter around her shoulders. "But I have heard much of Dorne and Myriah Martell, who has ruled these lands for many years.“

"She is a pleasant lady,“ Prince Rhaegar replied and returned to her side. He pulled forth dark bread and dried meat from his saddlebag and offered it to her. Lyanna was feasting while the prince continued to speak. „She welcomed me after my father exiled me. The Dornish are pleasant folk, though a bit hot-headed. You should not make them your enemy.“

"I have heard so much,“ Lyanna agreed. "And your wife…she is her youngest child, is she not?“

"She is,“ Prince Rhaegar replied. „And the heir to Dorne as well. Elia had two brothers, but the older one perished from some sickness and the younger one held no interest in the responsibility that comes with ruling. He is a man who prefers adventures over stuffy chambers filled with petitioners.“

Lyanna felt a pinch of jealousy. She wondered what would have happened if Ned had never returned. Would the North had ever accepted her as a ruler? She thought not.

"And you, my lady?“ Rhaegar asked and fastened his cloak around his shoulders. Then, he carried his saddlebags to the dragon and fastened them. "You don’t speak much about your family.“

"My mother is still alive. She resides in Winterfell with my brother Ned who succeeded my brother Brandon when he perished against the Ironborn. He also married his wife, a Lady from the Riverlands. Then, there is my brother Benjen. Some of my brother’s bannermen wanted to make him the Lord of Winterfell, but he refused and joined the Night’s Watch.“

"I have heard of their order,“ Rhaegar replied. "They are not to be envied for their task, but it is an important task nevertheless if the old tales are to believed.“

Lyanna was intrigued and wanted to know more about these tales, but they had to continue their travel.

Quickly, Rhaegar helped her back into the saddle. Soon enough, she was looking down upon the world as if she was a giant. It was both a beautiful and terrifying feeling to fly.

And the icy wind made it almost impossible to speak.

The sun was glimmering behind the horizon when they landed in a barren landscape that consisted of nothing but red mountains and in the distance she could get a glimpse of the sea. The heat was intense, though it was close to sunset.

Lyanna quickly pulled off her garments to ward off the heat. Prince Rhaegar laughed.

"I should have warned you. The heat can be unpleasant to those born in a colder climate. For me, it is like heaven on earth. Dragons love the heat.“

"And wolves love the cold,“ Lyanna replied with a smile. "You should have chosen a different wife.“

Rhaegar’s head had snapped around faster than a whip after these words had left her mouth.

His dark indigo eyes were filled with a strange and unreadable expression.

"I don’t expect anything of you, my lady.“

Lyanna was confused but didn’t want to fight. Instead, she smiled and waved her hand at her surroundings.

"Are we going to spend the night here?“

Rhaegar shook his head. "Starfall is not far. Lord Dayne is a friend of mine. He will give us shelter for the night.“

Lyanna was glad for it. Her years at court had made her weak.

"I think I have seen his son before,“ Lyanna added and watched Rhaegar’s silver-winged beast soar back into the sky. It only dawned on her in that moment that she had never asked for the beasts name. "Arthur Dayne…the best swordsman in Westeros. He defeated Robert.“

"Arthur is a good friend of mine,“ Rhaegar confirmed and led the way. Not long after, a group of riders came their way to greet them. Lyanna counted a dozen of men, each garbed in polished armour and silken cloaks in the colours of velvet and pale white.

"I knew it was you when I saw the dragon,“ the leader said, his hoarse laughter stifled by the visor of his helmet, which he removed a moment later. "He has grown.“

"Arthur,“ Rhaegar said with a warm smile and a moment later they were embracing each other as only brothers could. Lyanna wondered how Rhaegar felt about his own brothers. The Princes of the Empire. "It is wonderful to see you again.“

Arthur Dayne returned the smile, his pale cheeks flushed from the heat. His hair was black and his dark violet eyes were filled with curiosity as he shifted his attention to Lyanna.

"And who is your travelling companion?“

"I am Lyanna of House Stark,“ she replied politely. "You might remember me.“

Arthur blinked. "Of course. You…you are the Stormlord’s queen. How many years has it been that I last saw you?“

"Three years,“ Lyanna replied. "You defeated my husband in a fight. He never forgot it.“

"He is a proud man,“ Ser Arthur replied and drew closer to pick up her hand. He kissed it lightly and turned back to Rhaegar. "How come she is with you?“

"It is a long tale,“ Lyanna replied. "And are exhausted.“

"Of course,“ Arthur replied waved his hand at one of the riders. "I am thankful that you are keeping the dragon away from my home. He might have scared my father’s people.“

"I remember the last time,“ Rhaegar agreed and swung himself into the saddle. He was a good rider, Lyanna could see that by how easily had handled a horse had never known before. "Don’t fret. We won’t stay long. We will soon return to Sunspear. My lady will be interested in meeting Lyanna, my second wife.“

Arthur looked over his shoulder, back at Lyanna. "I see. So you stole the Stormking’s wife after helping him defeat his enemies?“

Rhaegar laughed. "Something along the lines.“

Lyanna was glad he had kept the real reason to himself. Robert had humiliated her enough.

The night had fallen when they finally reached castle Starfall. It was a beautiful palace that consisted of a large keep and numerous pale towers that rose into the sky like glittering spears. The smell was even more pleasant. It reminded her of summer and the sea.

The courtyard was lightened by a dozen torches when they rode through the large gates.

Old Lord Dayne was there to greet them. He was a tall man like Ser Arthur, his pale face long and marred by age. His hair was grey and his eyes were as violet as Arthur’s.

With him were two beautiful ladies. One was nearly as tall as Arthur and her hair had the same dark colour. The younger girl was of a stockier build and her hair was plain grey. Only her violet eyes made her show somewhat of a resemblance to the rest of her family.

Lyanna couldn’t help but notice that he guy way eying her with curiosity.

"You are welcome, your grace.“

"This is Lady Lyanna of House Stark,“ Rhaegar was quick to introduce her. "She is my second wife. I hope you will show her the same hospitality as me, my lord.“

"Of course,“ Lord Dayne replied and kissed Lyanna’s hand. "Though your stay here is quite a surprise, my lady.“

Lyanna laughed. "I feel the same way.“

Once the formalities were over she was finally allowed to return to her chamber. It was smaller than she was used to, but there was a large balcony that gave a beautiful sight at the sea.

Lady Ashara was also kind enough to offer her some of her dresses. The Dornish fashion proved more pleasant than she had expected. The sleeveless dress she wore was light on the skin and lacked the tight bodice so common in the south. All that held the dress together was a sash of gold. At times, Lyanna felt strangely naked, especially when she took her supper in the company of the rest of the Dayne’s.

"My dress fits you quite well,“ Lady Ashara added kindly and took a bite from her apple. They had broken their fast on roasted duck, but their dish consisted of fresh fruits covered in honey. "Though you are at least half a head shorter than me.“

"It will serve, my lady Ashara,“ Rhaegar added. "I am thankful for your generosity. I am sure Elia will be able to provide Lyanna with something better once we reach Sunspear.“

"I am sure she will be delighted,“ Ashara Dayne added lightly and pulled the younger girl beside her closer. They had a similar smile and their giggling reminded her of the sound of bells. "Elia enjoys dressing people.“

"You are from the North, are you not?“ the younger girl asked Lyanna then. She must be around eight or seven years or maybe younger. It was hard to tell. "Did you ever see a direwolf, my lady?“

Lyanna nodded her head. "I had a direwolf myself. Her name was Storm.“

The girl frowned. "Why is the direwolf not with you?“

"Because wolves do not like the south,“ Lyanna explained. "I thought it better to leave her in the North, where she can roam freely.“

The girl nodded her head in acceptance. "Will you go back to her now?“

Lyanna did not want to give an outright answer. "Perhaps.“

"First we will go to Sunspear,“ she added quickly and stuffed a piece of fruit into her mouth. "Then, we will what is going to happen.“

"I assume you will soon return home, no?“ Arthur asked. "They say there has been another slave uprising. They also say your brother had a falling out with the Emperor.“

Rhaegar nodded his head and took a sip from his cup. "Daeron never liked being my father’s puppet. It was only a matter of time.“

"Jaehaerys will take your side as well,“ Arthur added in an assuring tone. "But Aegon’s loyalty is questionable.“

"Aegon will stand with my father,“ Rhaegar replied. "I do not relish the idea of killing him, yet something must be done. My father’s policies are driving the Empire to the brink of ruin. The freeborn men are starving on the streets while the high lords are exploiting slaves to work their lands. And then there are the Dothraki who have already taken half the east. Soon enough, this Khal Barbo, might turn his gaze west and knowing the Ghiscari they would fully encourage him in his goal. Then, we must stand united, but that can only be done when the people stand with us. People who despise my father for his lack of care for their well-being. I know, they will rise for me.“

"Whatever it is worth,“ Rhaegar added after a moment of silence and put down his goblet. "There will be war and bloodshed.“

"That’s the way of war,“ Lyanna added later after he had brought her back to her chamber. His gesture had surprised her, but she was not afraid of him or of his presence. "Spilling blood cannot be avoided, but at least you are not doing it for pride, but to help your people.“

Rhaegar smiled. "You are blunt as ever and you flatter me, but you are wrong. I am not just doing this for the people. I am doing this for everyone. The time will come when we will have to stand united, to face the coming darkness.“

Lyanna felt a chill washing over her. What darkness could he mean?“

"Are you trying to scare me?“

Rhaegar chuckled and led her out to the balcony to find his dragon soar over the sky. The black sea was covered with glimmering diamonds.

It was a beautiful sight.

"Do you know the names of the stars, my lady?“

Lyanna’s cheeks felt suddenly very flushed and a strange feeling settled in her stomach.

"No,“ she replied, a bit flustered to have him so close. It made her feel more like a young maid than a woman all grown up. "I do not know anything about the stars.“

Rhaegar nodded his head and took her hand, pointing her finger at the sky.

"Good that I know everything about it. Do you care to listen?“

Lyanna’s heart skipped a beat, but she buried the feeling deep inside her heart. It was too dangerous, this feeling of hers.

"I care to listen.“

They spent the rest of the night speaking about the stars, but little else. By the time, Lyanna had crawled beneath her bedding, she was felt even more confused than before.

What could this young dragonlord want from her?

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second part. Don't be confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Dorne was a land of sand and heat. Yet, it was such a beautiful land, though the people eyed her with just as much mistrust as they had eyed her when she had first come to live at Robert’s court.

Rhaegar was different. He was welcomed like he had lived there his entire life.

His wife proved as beautiful as Lyanna had expected but fragile in stature and a little pale. Her children were different. They were lively and well-fed and showed not a hint of fear when the Princess introduced them to Lyanna.

The Princess herself proved quite friendly given the fact that her husband had just brought his second wife into her home. In the Stormlands, such foreign customs were not as common as in the Empire, but it seemed the Princess had already expected something like that because was as friendly to Lyanna as she was to any guest.

"This dress should suit your size,“ Elia Martell told Lyanna and pointed at the girls who had brought them for her. All of them were wide-cut dressed in bright colors and so very different from what Lyanna was used to. "You will need them, as you are going to stay here for a while.“

Lyanna was not surprised to hear that. "Rhaegar implied so much.“

"He is going to leave soon,“ Elia added and watched Lyanna curiously as she taking in the clothing that was laid out on the bed. "To the Rock.“

"The Rock?“ Lyanna asked and shifted her attention back to Princess Elia. "I see.“

"He is planning to depose his father,“ Elia explained. "And the King of the Rock has good reasons to hate his father. They say he dishonored his wife.“

Lyanna had heard such rumors as well. "And is it true?“

Elia shrugged her shoulders. "A long time ago, Queen Joanna wanted me and my brother wed to her children and had even invited us to visit Casterly Rock, but everything changed after she had born her husband a monster. They say he is a dwarf.“

Lyanna frowned. "A dwarf does not sound like a monster to me.“

"Of course not,“ Elia replied. "But King Tywin is ashamed of the boy and claims he is not born from his seed. His wife hasn’t been seen for a long time either. Some say he killed her.“

Lyanna shuddered. "I heard he is a ruthless man, but also that he had once loved his wife more than anything in the world. She was his first cousin and yet wed her out of love. There you can see…love can turn to hatred quite easily if jealousy is in play.“

Lyanna had the feeling that Princess Elia was not only speaking about King Tywin and his unfortunate wife.

"You are speaking about Rhaegar and us, are you not?“ Lyanna asked and laughed. "But then I must tell you that you have nothing to fear. Has Rhaegar not told you how I came to be his wife?“

"He did,“ Elia Martell replied. "And I always expected he would take another wife, but not a Queen of another man.“

"I am rather exhausted,“ Lyanna replied and then. "If you do not mind, Princess.“

"I do not mind it at all,“ Elia Martell replied and left her alone.

Elia slept long and deep when the first signs of sunlight touched her cheek. When the girls came to attend to her she was already dressed in a new gown and strolling through the garden.

Like every morning, she saw Rhaegar’s dragon.

And not much to her surprise Rhaegar came to see them not long after. His silver hair was wet from the sweat that was glistening on his face.

He smiled and offered his hand to her after he had kissed it lightly.

"You look well, my lady,“ he said and walked her back to another part of the palace. "The Dornish garb suits you.“

Lyanna nodded her head and felt his warmth beside her. She hadn’t felt like that in a long time. Content and safe.

It was a strange feeling.

Yet, she also knew she could never have what others had. Her womb was barren.

"You are suddenly so sad,“ Rhaegar remarked, his dark gaze fixed on hers. "Is something amiss?“

Lyanna shook her head. She decided to be blunt about this matter. „I want to be honest with you, your grace. I know I am your wife, but I will never be able to share a bed with you. It's too painful for me…if you understand my meaning.“

Rhaegar stopped abruptly and gave her a curious look. "May I ask why it is painful for you?“

Lyanna’s cheeks burned. She hadn’t expected that he would be this blunt. "You know…because of what happened when I had my first child.“

Rhaegar nodded his head in understanding. "I see…Do you remember what I told you during our first meeting…About Elia’s problems. Archmaester Marwyn resides here in Sunspear to attend to Elia… Perhaps you would want him to take a look at you?“

Lyanna wasn’t so sure about that. "Maester Cressen…he said there is no hope.“

Rhaegar laughed. "They said the same about Elia.“

Lyanna frowned. "Stop laughing about me!“

"Forgive me, my lady,“ he replied and rubbed where Lyanna had hit him when she had pushed his hand away. "But you are most amusing. I have never met a person like you…so blunt.“

"You mean a woman like me,“ Lyanna corrected him. "My father always said I too blunt for my own good.“

„You are indeed blunt, but so are most women in the Empire,“ Rhaegar explained. "My mother is a dragon rider and so was her mother before her. These dragon ladies do not like it when men tell them what to do. The most notorious examples were no other than Queen Visenya Targaryen and Princess Alyssa Targaryen.“

The names were familiar to her ears, but the information returned only slowly.

"They say Princess Alyssa could have been as great as a warrior if she hadn’t perished in childbirth.“

"Perished in childbirth?“ Rhaegar asked in with obvious surprise. "Who wrote such lies?“

"A maester…“ Lyanna stuttered, surprised at how angry he was. "I forgot his name…Glyd..something. Well, his chronicles about the Targaryen Dynasty is what I was given to read by my father’s Maester…a man he had asked to come North to educate his children. I enjoyed the Conquest the most, but I cannot say whether his chronicles are truthful or not.“

"This is utter rubbish,“ Rhaegar snorted. "I wasn’t aware that it was that. It seems Marwyn is right with his opinions about his brothers.“

"How did she die then?“ Lyanna asked curiously. „Princess Alyssa.“

"Like she lived. Like a true warrior. She rode to battle with her husband Baelon the Spring Prince and defeated an army of Ghiscari legions. It is true that she was with the child, but it was a shower of arrows that killed her and the babe and not childbirth. That is how I heard the tale.“

"It still a sad story,“ Lyanna replied and wondered how many more lies the Maesters were spreading about House Targaryen and the other women of history. What would they write about her? Would she be called the barren northern queen? No, she didn’t even want to think about it. "And I hope you can tell me more about your home before I go there.“

Rhaegar’s gaze softened and he picked up her hand again, kissing it lightly. "I would be pleased to do that, but first I must go to the Rock. In the meantime, you should allow Marwyn to attend to you. Elia will also be there to keep you company.“

Lyanna nodded her head and pulled her hand away. "I shall do that.“

Rhaegar seemed pleased and was about to leave her, but Lyanna called after him.

"Please take good care, Rhaegar.“

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been reading Fire and Blood and I am half-way through...I don't know what to say...Has George become only more sexist as he aged or was he always that bad? Like seriously. Every single woman in that story gets abused, dies in childbirth, or gets slut-shamed? Does the second-half get any better?


End file.
